


The Only Thing That Matters

by onesillygoose



Series: Betrayal is a Matter of Pespective [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feelings, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Possessiveness, RPF, Reunion Sex, Roman is a good bro, ambrollins - Freeform, injured Seth, pre- wrestlemania, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose/pseuds/onesillygoose
Summary: Dean saw Seth's promo against Triple H on Raw. He hasn't been in contact with Seth for months. Seth isn't surprised when he hears from Dean out of the blue, but he is surprised by their pre- Wrestlemania reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love wrestling, and I've written a lot of wrestling fanfic, but this is the first time I've published any. Please don't judge too harshly. These guys are two of my favorite wrestlers, but mostly I just like writing them because they're hot together. I may post more of my wrestling fics in the future. We'll see. Hope you guys enjoy!

Seth hobbles backstage entirely of his own will power. He’ll be damned if he accepts anyone’s help right now. Not when he needs to be taken seriously. Not when people think he's crazy because he’s entering a match with the cerebral assassin while injured. But he can do this. He knows he can.

He walks backstage and gets his gear together. He has a flight home in a little over an hour so that he can pack, and then has to take another flight out from there to be in Orlando in less than twenty four hours.

He snatches his phone out of his bag and heads to the loading area so his car can take him to the airport. It buzzes at him nearly a half a dozen times as he sits in the backseat of the car during the drive. He hits silent every time. He checks in and gets to his gate and has received a few phone calls in the meantime. One that he’s almost certain is from Roman. Only he and Seth’s mother leave voice mails. Another was probably from Jimmy Jacobs and the other probably Cesaro. He’s too tired to deal with it right now, though. He needs to get home, pick up Kevin so he can hang out with him for a few hours, pack a bag and begin his long week until Wrestlemania.

It’s not until he’s home and collapses on the couch with a to- go order of chicken wings that he checks his phone again. He was right about two of the calls, the third _was_ actually from his mom. He’ll talk to her tomorrow, though, when he has a moment. He shoots Jimmy a quick text, and it turns out he just wanted to tell Seth some “hilarious” joke Mick had told him. He listens to Roman’s voicemail asking him if he’s rooming with anyone in Orlando yet and sends him a text saying that he’d be happy to room with him. Then he checks his other messages. All from Dean fucking Ambrose.

It’s never been an unusual thing for Ambrose to text him things out of the blue. Since The Shield’s demise he’s received over a dozen drunken phone calls consisting of threats to his life, and close to a hundred random texts here and there about nothing in particular. But he hasn’t spoken to Ambrose since right after the Rumble. And that conversation had only consisted of Dean rubbing it in Seth’s face that he hadn’t been on the card at all.

**_You’re an idiot for agreeing to this match_ **

**_If you’re smart you won’t really go through with this_ **

**_Why the fuck are you even doing this match?_ **

**_Damn. Looks like he fucked up your leg pretty good._ **

**_Do you know where roman is?_ **

**_FUCKING CALL ME!_ **

Seth rolls his eyes and shoots a single text back.

**_No idea where he is. I’m home. Going to bed. Don’t bug me anymore._ **

Seth showers and gets ready for bed. He has another two texts waiting for him when he slides under the covers.

**_found romey_ **

**_How’s that knee?_ **

Seth is tired and beyond irritated. He has to wake up in six hours if he wants to get a full workout in before his insane day gets started. He’d like to sleep.

**_It’s fine Ambrose. Don’t worry your crazy little head about it._ **

Half a minute later he gets another text.

**_I can help you out while we’re in Orlando. I know you’re rooming with Rome but I don’t mind escorting you around.  If you need me to. What with your bum leg and all_ **

**_Wouldn’t your girlfriend appreciate having that time with you?_ **

Seth isn’t really sure where that comes from. He’s not jealous or anything. And the last thing he wants is to come off sounding like a bitter ex. He’s even been seeing a girl of his own for the past several months. He’s just tired, that’s all. Tired and grumpy and wanting to be left alone by the world’s most charming crazy person.

**_I’d appreciate if we could leave her out of this. Take care of that knee. Talk to you tomorrow._ **

Seth doesn’t respond, but he hopes that Ambrose’s words were just a figure of speech. He does not want to have any further contact with him unless absolutely necessary. He pulls up Ambrose’s contact info, lets his finger hover over the block contact button for a few seconds before changing his mind and locking his phone, falling asleep almost the instant his head hits the pillow.

 

\--

He doesn’t hear from Ambrose all day, which is good. He can’t handle a distraction at the moment. He’s not even sure he remembered to pack all the right gear when he crammed things into a bag in his haste to get Kevin back to his ex and get to the airport on time. But his parents will be coming down in a few days and can bring anything he’s forgotten.

He makes it to the airport on time and reads an interview Ambrose did a while back before the plane boards. He reads another before the plane takes off.

Roman isn’t in the hotel room when he gets in, but his bags are there. He’s either out to eat or at the gym but it isn’t Seth’s concern either way. Roman’s a grown man who can handle his own business.

Seth gets in another workout quickly in the hotel gym and Roman isn’t there, which means he's probably out somewhere getting plastered. He’s finished and back in the room and getting out of the shower when Roman stumbles in.

“Where the hell have you been?” He asks.

“Where do you think? Out drinking with Jimmy and Jey.” Roman slurs.

“You sure as hell didn't waste any time. I am not holding your hair back when you throw up later, big man. I’m too worn out for that shit tonight.”

Roman laughs and shrugs a shoulder.

“You talk to Ambrose? I don’t know if his flight got in yet. He's probably gonna wanna join in the festivities of this week.”

Seth hurls his wet towel onto the bathroom floor.

“How the fuck would I know when his flight gets in? And why would I even give a shit anyway?”

“Don’t start, Seth. I am not going to be stuck between you two and all your bullshit this week. I know you guys talked last night because he told me. I'm not judging you either, just for the record. Now, you two are grown ass men and I can’t tell you what to do, but if you kill each other before Sunday then Vince is gonna be pissed.”

Seth wants to scream. Wants to smack Roman upside his handsome head and tell him to take his happy ass and Ambrose for a long walk off a short pier. But he still likes Roman. As much as he sometimes wishes he didn’t, he does. And they’re good now. Roman had his back a few months ago and they managed to mend things between them. But it really bothers Roman that Seth and Dean still have issues with each other.

“I’m just trying to avoid Ambrose as much as possible right now. I'll address his issue with me later. I don’t need any distractions going into Sunday and that's all he'll be.”

“Yeah, yeah. You guys always were _distracting_ each other. Look, Seth, I know how you think you feel about him and I know you talk a lot of shit, but you guys will never be over each other. I know you guys. No matter what either of you says. And he says a lot.”

Seth whirls around to glare at Roman at that.

“What does he say?”

“See? You guys don’t fool me. You’ll both be in love with each other until the day you die.” Roman chuckles as he walks into the bathroom and locks the door.

“It was never love, Reigns! He just had a nice dick!” Seth shouts proudly, like he’s won some sort of argument. It’s not until he hears Roman’s laugh echo in the bathroom that he realizes what he said and smacks his palm against his face.

Seth’s phone buzzes then and he stomps over to check who it’s from. It’s Cesaro, asking him to work out in the morning. He’s halfway through typing his response about some crossfit box he found close by when another text pops up at the top of his screen.

**_Leg feeling better today?_ **

It's Dean. Of course it is.

**_Just fine._ **

He texts back to Ambrose, hoping that’ll be the end of the conversation. He’s never been very lucky, though.

**_I just got in. I heard you're rooming with Roman. I’m staying two floors up from you guys. You wanna go out and do somethin?_ **

Seth quickly finishes his response to Cesaro and they agree upon a meeting time and then he texts Ambrose back.

**_Going to bed. And I’ll probably be taking care of Roman tonight. His dumbass drank too much._ **

**_Alright. Meet me for breakfast. I know you and Cesaro are probably going to workout at the asscrack of dawn so let’s say 10._ **

In addition to never being lucky, Seth has also never been very smart about certain things. Like pushing Ambrose’s buttons.

**_Will we be joined by your lovely girlfriend?_ **

Seth likes Renee. He really does. It’s not that he has anything against her at all. And that’s really the whole problem. She and Dean had never been serious back when they were in The Shield, so Seth never felt guilty about getting his rocks off with Ambrose. But now they are official, and the whole world knows it. And while he and Ambrose haven’t even been civil for the last three years, let alone getting each other’s dicks wet, he still feels bad for her. Guilty, even though he and Ambrose aren’t he and Ambrose anymore.

**_I’m gonna ignore that. I’ll see you tomorrow at 10 for breakfast._ **

**_No thank you. I’ll eat with Cesaro._ **

Seth texts back quickly.

**_SETH._ **

That catches Seth’s attention. He doesn’t even remember the last time Ambrose called him something other than backstabber, scumbag, or asshole. So the fact that he’s saying- or texting- Seth’s name is a rather big deal.

**_Just do it Seth. We need to talk._ **

Seth thinks for a second. Hesitates. Then sends another text.

**_It’s fine. There's nothing to talk about. We’re good. You don’t have to worry about it. I’ll just see you on sunday._ **

**_Cool. So I’ll see you tomorrow morning then. Your room at 10.and Roman already told me the room number so you’d better fucking be there seth._ **

Seth growls in frustration and grabs a pillow off his bed and hurls it at the wall with an accompanying curse just as Roman walks out of the bathroom. This is not how he wanted his week to go.

“I see you talked to Dean.” He chuckles again.

“Fuck off, Roman. What were you doing in there? Did you throw up already?”

Roman strips out of his clothes and crawls into bed.

“You kidding me? I’m a man, Rollins, and I can hold my liquor just fine. No way in hell am I about to throw up some good ass tequila.” He’s quiet for a minute and it makes Seth nervous and anxious in all the worst ways. “So, what time are you guys meeting tomorrow?” He asks with a knowing smirk.

Seth scowls as aggressively as he can and answers.

“Ten.”

“I’ll make sure to be gone before then.”

“Roman.” Seth warns.

“I’m sure you two have _lots_ to talk about.” Roman teases, smirk still firmly in place.

“Rome! Just… don’t. I don’t need this right now and you know how he is. So please, drop this. Dean and I are always going to hate each other.”

Roman shakes his head, his smirk falling into a serious and almost stern pout as he sets his jaw.

“I know how you both are, Seth. And if it were up to me, you guys would’ve fixed things a long time ago. This is getting ridiculous. Just listen to what he has to say, little brother. You know just as well as I do that you and Dean could never really hate each other. I’m not saying you have to start fucking again, I won’t even accuse the two of you of bein’ in love with each other or whatever, but just please resolve your bullshit. I’m so tired of picking sides.”

It takes Seth aback that Roman is being so honest with him. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol talking, the pre- Wrestlemania nerves, or just pure concern for his brothers, but Roman is almost never this vulnerable. Especially not with him anymore.

“Alright. We’ll talk. But I’m not promising anything.”

 

\--

Seth gets to the crossfit gym at seven and he and Cesaro get in a solid almost two hour workout. He gets back to his room a little after nine to pick out his outfit for the day and look over his schedule for the remainder of the week before hopping in the shower. Roman was already gone when he got in. Seth doesn’t know if he has press, or if he’s simply living up to his promise of making himself scarce.

He gets a text as he strips out of his sweaty clothes.

**_Hope your leg is feeling better today. See you in a bit. You better fucking be there_ **

Seth rolls his eyes and tosses his phone on the bed.

He takes a shower and brews a pot of coffee. There’s a knock on his door at five minutes to ten and Seth seriously considers not answering.

“I know you’re in there, Seth. I can smell coffee.” It comes muffled through the door, but Seth hears it just fine.

He opens the door to see Dean looking sleepy in a pair of jeans, his regular baseball hat, and a stupid black long sleeve shirt that is far too hot for the Orlando weather.

“Aren’t you hot?” Seth asks as he leaves the door open for Dean and goes to put on a t-shirt equally as dark as Dean’s. He figures he’ll probably sweat to death in the jeans he himself has got on, but he doesn’t have to dress up today and he’s going to take advantage of it.

“Not really. Did you forget I live in a fucking desert?” Dean’s voice is sleep and cigarette rough, and Seth wonders how many he’ll be smoking this week out of nerves.

“Didn’t forget. Just don’t ever care to think about it. Believe it or not, you’re not the center of the goddamn universe, Ambrose.” Seth says with as little malice in his voice as he can manage as he runs a brush quickly through his still dripping hair.

“Where’s Roman?” Dean asks as he finally steps inside. He shuts the door completely with his foot and sets down a bag of what is almost undoubtedly donuts on the small dining table.

“No idea. Probably doing press. You keep track of him better than I do. Weren’t we going _out_ for breakfast? You know, somewhere public where you can’t try to hit me? And where’s your sweetheart this morning anyway?” And again, Seth is trying not to sound angry or bitter, but it comes through anyway.

“I believe I asked you not to bring her up.” Dean bites out.

Seth shrugs and sits down on the bed, really looking at Dean up close for the first time in a long time.

He’s so much thinner than when he was back when they were in The Shield; less bulk and now just lean muscle. His hair is just as wily and the blue of his eyes just as sharp and crystal clear as ever. He still hunches, which drives Seth crazy. Mostly because he’s never understood Dean’s need to feel self- conscious. The man is six feet, four inches of sex on legs. But at least he’s far less jittery than he used to be.

“How’s the leg?” Dean asks after a few moments of not quite uncomfortable silence.

“It’s fine. Just like it was the last three times you asked me. Can we stop talking about it now?”

“You know you’re a fucking idiot, right? If anything goes wrong and you blow out your knee again then it’s game over and your career could be done. I know you’d be bummed about missing two ‘Manias in a row, but just skip this match, Rollins. It’d be better for everyone.”

Seth narrows his eyes and fists his hands on his knees.

“That why you’re here? To talk me out of it?”

“No.” Dean says flatly.

Seth's annoyance and short fuse when it comes to Dean are getting the better of him.

"What? You decided you wanna play hero for a day and come save me from getting hurt?"

"No. That's not why I'm here at all."

“Then why _are_ you here, Dean?! The last time we spoke you were giving me shit for not being in the Rumble, and the last time before that was when you told me you hoped we were drafted to separate rosters so you wouldn’t have to look at my stupid face anymore! So what the hell do you _want_?!” Seth is a little embarrassed that he’s practically shouting, but fucking Dean makes him this way. Seth really hates him. Except for that he doesn’t at all. 

“I’m here because I wanted to know if you meant what you said.”

Seth has no idea what he’s talking about.

“If I meant what? When did I say whatever it is that you're referring to?” It comes out a bit snappier than he'd meant it to, but Seth doesn't care. He's not interested in playing Dean's games.

Dean sticks one hand in his pocket, the other adjusting his hat aimlessly as he speaks.

“On Raw. When you were talking to Hunter. Did you mean what you said about losing everything for nothing?”

Seth gives him a look like he’s an idiot.

“Obviously I meant it. I now have a bum knee and an unsanctioned match that if I get injured in the company won’t even pay my hospital bill. And the only guy in the locker room that still talks to me besides Roman is Cesaro, and the only thing we have in common is crossfit! Everyone else got caught up in their little groups and here I am. The outsider who burned all of his bridges a long time ago. Once again I’m on my own.”

“But, when you said you lost everything, did you mean-“

“Of course I fucking meant The Shield, Dean! We were all each other had coming into this business and that was all that mattered to me. Our brotherhood. That, and winning titles together. Then I let Hunter get in my head and look where that got me! You guys were everything to me! Now I don’t even have a fucking title to show for what I’ve sacrificed. Meanwhile, you're running around on Smackdown happy as a clam!”

It’s quiet between them for some time. Neither knowing what to say. Seth tries not to be obvious as he watches Dean’s hand raise to rub at his chest, and there’s the twitchy Ambrose he remembers.

“Why do you hate me?” Dean’s voice is soft and reserved.

Seth’s head shoots up so fast at that that there’s black dots floating around in his field of vision. He’s completely caught off guard by the question.

“I don’t hate you. I’ve never hated you. Ever. I got sick of you trying to kick my ass all the time. And I get sick of your playground bully bullshit, but I’ve never hated you. Sometimes I kind of want to punch you in the face, though. But I don’t think hate is something I’ve ever felt for you. Or Roman, for that matter.”

“Bullshit! Then why’d you turn on us?!” Dean spits, his face scrunching up in his angry pout and turning the slightest bit pink like it always does when Dean gets emotionally angry.

“I told you! I thought it was what I wanted! I thought it was going to get me everything, take me to the very top! But I never should’ve fucking listened to Hunter. It was all just one more lie out of his stupid fucking mouth. Besides, _you’re_ the one that hates _me_!”

Dean’s hands are fisted at his side, and he takes a step closer to Seth.

“You betrayed us!”

Seth jumps to his feet defensively.

“And Roman forgave me! Why can’t _you_?!”

It gets quiet again, and Seth counts to a hundred in his head in hopes of releasing some anger. He flops back down on the corner of his bed and tries his best to keep calm as he carefully plans his next words.

“Look, I don’t want to fight with you. I’m so tired of fighting with you. My knee is still fucked and all I can focus on now is this match with Hunter and how I'm going to get through it. I can’t handle anything else right now. I can’t handle another fucking distraction on top of everything else. So if you’re just here to give me shit then just go and I promise we can finish this another time. I’m sorry, Dean. I really am. I’m sorry about everything. But I can’t do this with you anymore. It’s killing me. So you can hate me if you want, but I’m done.”

Dean looks stunned. Honest to god speechless. It’s a little jarring since Seth has never seen him forced into silence before. And it’s also kind of really cute on him.

“I didn’t hate you either. Still don’t. I don’t know if I ever really did. I just wanted to keep a close eye on you. I wasn’t ready to let you go. I still wanted you to think about me. Still wanted your attention.” Seth watches him swallow once, twice. “So you meant what you said?”

Seth gives him a half a smile and nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, Dean, I did. And I am sorry. I’m so sorry. For all of it. I completely understand why you were mad and I know I deserved everything. I wish I’d never given up what I had, but I can't do anything about it now other than own up to it and tell you how truly sorry I am.”

Dean rips off his hat and tosses it to the ground. Seth can’t define the noise he makes when Dean grabs his arm and pulls him to his feet. He stumbles, but with Dean’s vice like grip on him, he’s able to correct his footing quickly. They’re standing nearly nose to nose. Dean’s piercing blue eyes staring him down, straight into his fucking heart and soul, probably reading every thought Seth’s having right now.

“I fucking missed you.” Dean murmurs before pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss that has Seth’s lips feeling sore already.

 His hand is suddenly woven into Seth’s hair, pulling on the wavy black strands to keep their mouths pressed together. And if Seth even thought about pulling back for a breath of air, then the thought is certainly a moot point now.

“Jesus, I missed you a lot.” Is what Dean rasps against his lips when he pulls back from the kiss, his fingers still twined in Seth’s hair, their foreheads pressed together.

Seth is already hard, and he knows beyond a reasonable doubt that Dean is too. God, he missed Dean, too. Missed him more than anything. No other crazy son of a bitch could understand him, or turn him on, or have his back the way that Dean does.

“Take your shirt off.” Dean whispers against his lips, and Seth obeys.

He’s standing there shirtless, waiting for the next instruction while Dean kicks off his shoes. Seth's hair is still damp and cool against his overheated skin and he’s happy he himself hadn’t bothered with socks or shoes yet.

Then Dean is back in front of him, his hands fluttering at Seth’s fly.

“I hate these stupid fucking skinny jeans you always wear. Your ass looks amazing, but they’re a fucking bitch and a half to get off.”

Seth helps him out by stepping out of the tight denim, leaving only his skin tight boxer briefs on. Dean shoves him back onto the bed and blankets him entirely with his body.

“Jesus Christ, I missed getting to touch this fucking body. All this soft skin. Your goddamn abs. Fuck, do you have any idea how hot you are?”

Seth fights back a blush. Dean always did know how to get him good and worked up.

“How about returning the favor then?”

Dean gives him a wicked smile and lets him assist in removing his shirt. He has to climb off of Seth and stand up to take off his pants, though. He’s quick about it, trying his best to get stripped down to only briefs as well, before climbing back on top of Seth.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Seth breathes out as Dean’s lips mouths at his collarbone.

“What’s wrong?” It doesn’t come out sounding very concerned, what with Dean being distracted at the moment.

“It’s just… this is a bad idea. We shouldn’t be doing this. Come on, Dean. We gotta stop.”

Dean makes a grunting noise and nibbles at Seth’s neck.

“Don’t wanna. Please, Seth. Let me have this. Let _us_ have this.”

Seth wishes he had the strength to say no, to push Dean off and send him packing. He’d never expected this would happen and he wishes he didn’t need it. But Dean starts sucking at his pulse, grinding against him and gripping Seth’s hips like he _means_ it, and Seth does need this. A stronger man might be able to say no in this situation, but Seth is not that man.

“Take your fucking underwear off and get me ready.”

Dean hums and bites his neck and then stands to strip off his last remaining article of clothing. Seth follows his lead and lifts his hips to slide his own underwear off.

“Please tell me you have lube.” Seth whines.

Dean turns and walks toward his suitcase and Seth gets an unobstructed view of Dean’s ass. He missed that ass. He missed this. He missed _Dean_.

He watches as Dean smoothly struts back over, small bottle of lube in hand and snatches it away to coat his own fingers. He knows how slow Dean likes to go, how he likes to tease him and open him up, and Seth just doesn’t have the patience for that right now. It’s been a few weeks since he’s had anything in him, and even longer since he’s had an actual dick inside him, but he’ll suck up the pain of that first stretch in order to get Dean in him sooner.

“Could watch you do this all day. Fuck, look at you, baby. Always loved this part. Watching you get yourself open. God, you’re fucking beautiful.”

Seth arches his back, blatantly showing off as he gets two fingers in deep and starts scissoring. But Seth’s always been a tease so he doesn’t stop there.

“Dean,” he moans as he slides in a third finger alongside the other two.

“Always were a little slut for my dick, huh?”

“Fuck, Dean, don’t be an ass. Just get _in_ me.”

Dean climbs onto the bed, crawling over Seth and up his body until he can kiss Seth’s lips again. Seth can hardly breathe, can barely tell where he ends and Dean begins. Their bodies are entirely pressed together, Dean’s tongue is in his mouth, and their bare cocks making contact nearly makes Seth swoon.

“Jesus, Dean, _please_!” Seth whimpers against Dean’s lips.

He gets one last sweet peck on his lips, one on his cheek and one beneath his jaw.

“Alright. Alright, gorgeous. I’m gonna fuck you now. But not because you told me, because I missed that tight little ass of yours.”

It’s not unwelcome when Dean digs fingers into the outsides of his thighs. Nor is the sharp bite on his bottom lip as he guides himself into Seth's hole.

“Dean!” He shouts as Dean presses into him.

Maybe he should’ve stretched with a fourth finger before he let Dean inside him, but it’s been so long since he’s felt this burn that he doesn’t even mind the pain.

“Sorry.” Dean says tersely through clenched teeth. Seth is so tight and he isn’t even halfway in him. He's desperate to get the full experience.

“I know, I know. I’m fine. Just go. Want you completely inside me. Wanna be full of you.” Seth chokes out.

Heat unfurls through Seth’s body at the animalistic noise that erupts from Dean as he thrusts hard into Seth’s body, sheathing himself completely in the constrictive warmth.

 He’s impressed with Dean’s willpower to hold still while Seth adjusts to the sensation for the first time in nearly three years.

“God _damn_ , you’re still so fuckin’ _tight_.” Dean breathes the words heavily.

“Haven’t had anyone else- oh god! Haven’t had anyone else inside me since the last time.”

Dean freezes and meets his eyes.

“You haven’t had anyone inside you since the last time we did this? Not a single person in three years?”

Seth can feel his cheeks flaring and he bites his lip. He hadn’t actually ever planned on telling Dean that, but now it’s been said and there’s no taking it back.

“Only you.”

Dean makes another growl like noise and snaps his hips, making Seth cry out and clasp onto Dean’s biceps as he’s shoved up the bed.

“That’s right, because you’re mine, baby. Only mine. Until I decide to let you go. This belongs only to me. Got it?”

“Yes! Uhn! Yes!”

Dean starts out slow like he always does, because he’s an ass like that. Thankfully it doesn’t last long, and he gets a steady, somewhat faster rhythm going once Seth starts to beg for it.

It’s so good, feeling Dean hot and solid inside of him again. He’s so full, and fuck, he had no idea how much he’d missed this. But Seth wants more. Wants to be able to wake up tomorrow and go do his interviews still feeling Dean inside him.

This is far from the first time they’ve done this and Seth knows exactly what to expect. He’s not even the least bit surprised when Dean grabs one of his thighs and hoists it up and over his shoulder. Thankfully Seth is flexible enough from crossfit that it isn’t too hard of a stretch.

“Fuck! Dean!”

The new position has Dean thrusting into him at an entirely different angle, and Seth’s vision nearly blacks out when he feels Dean strike his sweet spot.

Their skin is hot and tacky where it sticks together. And Dean’s stomach is rubbing against his cock so perfectly that he almost doesn’t notice the way Dean is panting in his ear and biting at his neck. Dean’s rhythm hasn’t falter in the slightest with their new position, his hips still pounding into Seth with brutal accuracy. He doesn’t speed up, but he’s thrusting in harder, deeper, and Seth is dizzy with it.

“Holy shit, Dean! Come on! I’m so close!”

He can feel the dampness of the sheets beneath him, feel the slickness of Dean’s back where his hands struggle to keep purchase, feel the sweat bead and roll down his own temple. He won’t be able to hold on for much longer.

Then Dean is kissing him hard, thrusting his tongue in without waiting for entry and capturing Seth’s mouth in a completely dominating kiss. The hand still on Seth’s hips squeezes hard and Dean pulls away to lap at Seth’s ear.

“I want you to come for me now, Seth. Come on, baby. Let me see you.” Dean husks as he snaps his hips in a particularly unforgiving thrust and digs his fingertips into both Seth’s thigh and hip simultaneously. Seth knows he'll have bruises there later.

“Oh god! Dean!”

It’s too much. Dean’s words and his dick filling him up so well and the heat and the friction of his stomach on Seth's dick has him exploding sticky white between their bodies. He can’t think. He can’t breathe. But his orgasm seems endless as he continues to come.

Dean doesn’t stop. He thrusts until Seth’s dick feels raw between them. Until his hole fills sloppy wet and used. He can see how desperate Dean is, how _close_ Dean is by the furrow of his brow and he decides to help things along.

He wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, clenching his hole as he whispers “Fill me up, Dean, make me yours again,” against Dean’s lips before lapping at them teasingly.

Dean jerks and Seth feels liquid heat spread inside him. His cock gives an interested twitch but he’s too spent right now for much more. Dean’s orgasm seems equally as endless and he bites down on Seth’s shoulder, moaning as his hips continue to thrust weakly to ride out the wave of bliss.

He pulls out of Seth slowly and flops onto his back beside him. They’re both a sweaty mess and heavily sated as they try to catch their breath. Seth finds the strength to roll on top of Dean, finding his lips as they engage in a sloppy and messy kiss but fond kiss. He focuses on that and tries to ignore the squishy wet feeling of Dean’s cum leaking out of him.

Seth doesn’t even want to think about what a wreck his hair is right now and he really doesn’t want to have to get off of Dean’s warm, firm body any time soon. He tucks his face against Dean’s neck and listens to his breathing even out. He can feel the rumble against his ear as Dean speaks.

“I didn’t just miss _this_ , you know. I missed _you_. As my brother. My friend. But maybe a bit more as my fuck buddy, too.”

Seth bites his pec teasingly and then kisses him.

“I know. I missed you, too. A lot. I’m so sorry.”

Dean kisses him sweetly.

“That’s all over with now. Let’s not talk about that anymore. Past is in the past where it needs to say.”

Seth nods.

“Well, I know I’m not supposed to bring this up again, but we haven’t done this since before you and Renee were official. What are you going to tell her?”

Dean tilts Seth's chin up so that their eyes meet, and he watches Seth closely and intensely for a moment as he brushes a strand of hair back from Seth’s face.

“I’m not worried about telling her anything. You come first, Seth. You always have. It’s been you above everything. It’s always been you.”

They don’t say I love you. They never have, and Seth is almost certain that they never will. And they really don’t need to. But this is almost just as good. It's enough. And for the first time in a long time, Seth feels at peace. He’s not on his own anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, sorry, but I don't really care for Renee Young. At all.


End file.
